1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless computing apparatus/device for physical Point of Sale (POS) transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to improve payment speed at a physical POS. There is also a need to improve the cost of a transaction with the physical POS using a wireless communication computing apparatus. There is also a need to reduce the size of messages for communication efficiency in short-range communication methods.